warriorsofthedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bendrick XVIII of Brutagney
King Bendrick XVIII of Brutagney (born Bendrick Donalbain Frastria) is the incumbent king of Brutagney as of 8000 FGPS, having succeeded his father, King Lathrus VII in 1/7988. He is the one hundred and seventy-first king in the Frastria Dynasty and the three-hundred and thirty-third ruler overall. Early Life Bendrick was born and raised in the comforts of the Royal Palace with his older brother Bartok and his younger brother Bosworth. As the second-born son who had very little chance of inheriting the throne from his father, Bendrick held a carefree attitude toward life and did not mind his older brother inheriting the crown. He did fear the chance that the more ambitious and dark-natured Bosworth would inherit the throne if circumstances dictated it. In early 7987 FGPS, Bendrick met a young woman named Dovalia Javier and the two began a long term affair that resulted in a pregnancy in the Month of the Rebirth (the first month of that year). Because of Bendrick's status as second-in-line to the throne, the couple tried to cover it up at first. Once the Royal Family found out, King Lathrus made it clear to Bendrick that he must either marry her to avoid any illegitmate claims to the throne or he face permanent expulsion from the line of succession. At first, Bendrick did not care, but was forced to change his mind when the Plague of 7987 claimed Bartok's life. Now the immediate heir to the throne and the only person who stands in the way of Bosworth inheriting the throne, Bendrick decided to arrange a wedding date on the twenty-sixth day of the Month of the Harvest (9/26/7987 FGPS). Dovalia went into labor on the day before the scheduled wedding, nearly two months before the baby was supposed to be born. While their daughter, Avelin, survived, Dovalia did not live long after childbirth. To make matters worse, King Lathrus was dying himself. As a last resort to save the kingdom from a likely tyrannical rule under Bosworth, Bendrick would have to leave Avelin to the die from exposure to the elements in order to rid the throne of her illegitimate claim. In actuality, Bendrick had trusted Lieutenant Tenegatnalp Raurelle to give Avelin to a good family that would raise her as their own. Raurelle left Avelin with the House of Zilore and did not even tell Bendrick about the specific family. A few months later, Bendrick ascended to the throne as King Bendrick XVIII of Brutagney. Present Day ''The King's Daughter'' Because of exaggerated stories that Tenegatnalp told his his two sons, one of them, Kroy, attempted to pursue the truth, eventually finding a lead from fellow Smokestack Military Academy student Olleréx Zilore, who told him of his adopted sister and her mysterious origins. Believing there to be a connection, Kroy reported his theory to Lord Bosworth, who gathered an army and began to terrorize the House of Zilore as part of a master plan to seize the throne from Bendrick. Bendrick himself would not be aware of this plan until 8/09/8000 FGPS, less than a month after the initial Siege of Zilore Castle and little more than a week after Bosworth finally took control of the castle. At the same time, he enjoyed a tearful reunion with his daughter Avelin. Bendrick organized an army to put down Bosworth's forces, culminating into the Battle of Zilore Castle, in which Bendrick directly clashed with Bosworth in the midst of the fight, with the aid of Lord Atrix Aroliv. Bendrick was temporarily incapicitated when Bosworth kicked him in the shins, leaving Atrix to be the one who knocks Bosworth out cold. Although Bosworth escaped with most of his surviving forces, the battle was essentially a victory for Bendrick's forces. ''The Knight's Comrade'' Upon his return to Scotire City, Bendrick's first actions were to rearrange authority figures among the King's Guard. He selected General Liseral Elay to replace the now-deceased traitor Grand General Syrix Dunsinane as the Commander-in-Chief. He also promoted Retsacnal Raurelle and Lawrencius Granitere to the respective ranks of Lieutenant Colonel and Major. In addition, Bendrick also prepared for the chance that the missing Tenegatnalp Raurelle may never be found and knighted Retsacnal to make him a suitable heir to the Raurier-Scotire province. Months later, on 1/6/8001 FGPS, Bendrick was in the middle of a staff meeting with the senior soldiers in the King's Guard when he was unexpetedly contacted through one of the Gateway Mirrors in the Great Temple of Xarmrax by Major Granitere and Zevorm Aroliv, notifying him of the success of their mission to receive the aid from the wizard Timethium Prospere. Many months after that, on 8/26/8001, Bendrick issued a confrontation in the throne room for Sidra Fulmine, who had been accused of murdering Lord Vladivus Petrolin. Bendrick himself ordered Retsacnal Raurelle to escort her to the Tower of Scotire. Category:Characters Category:Members of the House of Frastria Category:Heirs of Noble Houses Category:Rulers of Brutagney Category:Blue Eyes Category:Dark Brown Hair